My Bloody Valentine
by Teris Xenite
Summary: Mirror Kirk and Mirror McCoy spend their first Valentine's Day together. Part of the Through a Mirror Darkly series. New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not own anything but my bones, and even they aren't worth very much. I don't make any money by writing this story, and it is pointless to sue me, as you can't get what I don't have.

AN: Some context for this story. This is set in the Through a Mirror Darkly series. Kirk and McCoy came to an arrangement a little less than a year ago, in which McCoy agreed to submit to Kirk in order for his family to be protected. The boys are celebrating their first Valentine's Day together.

My Bloody Valentine

Teris Xenite

McCoy looked up at his bound hands and sighed. This wasn't quite how McCoy had pictured spending Valentine's Day. He and Kirk had been off ship, and he'd been wearing his very finely tooled collar. The leather still felt odd, perhaps because of the infrequency with which he wore it. After all Kirk held enough sway on the ship itself to make the mark of possession wholly unnecessary. No one was _that_ stupid on board the Enterprise, at least not for long anyway.

When they were off ship they were normally at a Starfleet function. At those the collar was more Kirk bragging and showing him off. McCoy hated those parties with a passion, as he spent most of the night biting his tongue to keep from snarling and asking the rarified gentry that made up Starfleet's elite what the hell they were looking at. But Kirk never let anyone else touch him at those events, he was never expected to perform as some pets were, and Kirk was always very generous and conciliatory afterwards.

So really the only time that his collar had served a purpose was on those rare occasions that they were out in public. And the stupid bastard who had touched him should have known better. He had been wearing Kirk's family crest for fucks sake. But no, some smart ass little snot nosed brat, several years Kirk's junior even, had decided that the collar he wore was meaningless, and that he was going to have a sample of McCoy. Normally Kirk didn't let him out of his sight when they weren't on the ship, but he'd wanted to pick up Kirk's gift without him finding out what it was. And so with the promise of a present, and that McCoy would be careful he was allowed temporarily out of Kirk's presence.

Mistake number one apparently. Not only had Kirk's present gotten damaged in the scuffle, he'd ended up with a spectacular bruise across his jaw from where the brats goon had punched him. Three against one might have been odds that Kirk would have scoffed at. But it was more than enough for McCoy who hadn't seriously participated in combat since being in Starfleet, and what little edge his college football days might have given him was long gone. He wasn't prepared for the sucker punch that the man who'd been hunched over as if in pain had given him. _And this would be why Kirk keeps telling you that your compassion is going to get you killed._

Kirk had found him with the three goons standing guard, while he was tied over a barrel, and the whelp was pulling his pants down while running a commentary as to how loud he was going to make McCoy scream. McCoy could clearly see Kirk's face as his jaw clenched and his could swear that he saw Kirk's pulse jumping in his forehead even from this distance. He had expected the man to rush the group, but he merely closed his eyes took a deep breath, and the fixed upon the men a cold smile that should have told them that they were seconds away from death. No one ever said however that goons were particularly intelligent.

In a voice that explicitly promised painful consequences, Kirk drawled. "Would one of you care to explain why you have my consort in such a position? You know before I kill you?"

The kid as McCoy had taken to thinking of him apparently had the self preservation of a turnip, because instead of pleading ignorance, which might have saved his life, decided to pick that moment to be a smartass. "Mind your own business off worlder. My fathers the magistrate, and if you don't let me take what I want from this one here, I'll see to it that you both rot in jail. Pretty man like you'd have a lot of company I'm sure." From his spot on the barrel McCoy groaned. _Damn, how stupid is this kid?_

"Well isn't that useful. At least I won't have to look for directions when I deliver your body to your parents. " Kirk shot two of the guards with his phaser, and the third tried to run. Granted he failed horribly but at least he tried. Kirk walked over to the boy, calmly sat his phaser on McCoy's back, and then punched the boy knocking him out easily.

"I swear McCoy. I can't you alone for five minutes." He took in the bodies of the three guards. "And really three men and a whelp, and you're beaten bloody and tied over a barrel? We have got to up your combat training. That is just embarrassing." Kirk's knife made short work of the ropes and he signaled McCoy to stand by placing a finger underneath his collar and quirking it upwards.

Once McCoy was standing Kirk's hands pressed everywhere on his frame looking for tender spots. Aside from the bruising to his face he was unharmed. "The jaw's the worst of it then?" McCoy nodded, and winced as Kirk drew his fingers along the swelling. "Doesn't look like it's broken." Kirk pressed a kiss to McCoy's forehead and allowed himself a moment to breathe in McCoy's scent. "I swear McCoy. I'm going to have to start keeping you on a much shorter leash. I can't let you out of my sight for five fucking minutes."

McCoy shrugged. "Not my fault that the whelp was an idiot."

Kirk raised an eyebrow before nodding, conceding that McCoy had a point."Not to mention suicidal."

"To be fair, I think he's too self important to realize that he was messing with someone a hell of a lot bigger than his daddy."

"Speaking of daddy, I think it's time we take this little brat home. I have no intention of spending my shore leave with you dealing with this insignificant little bastard."

"What do you plan to do with him?" McCoy looked at the boy on the ground, a bully yes, a rapist yes, but still probably not deserving of what Kirk had planned for him.

"Haven't decided yet, depends on how much of a dick his father is." Seeing McCoy's frown as he picked up the crushed package Kirk reached over and let his fingers tangle in the ends of his hair. "You know you really didn't have to get me anything. All you needed was a bow, right about here." He let his fingers trail over McCoy's cock. "And of course a smile."

"That is not the point." McCoy shot a particularly murderous glare at the prone form of the boy. "I had plans. And because this dumb son of a bitch couldn't keep his hands to himself, they're ruined."

"Gee us having holiday plans ruined? So far we've got Kodos showing up at Christmas and staying through New Years. And who could ever forget the debacle that was our attempt at a normal birthday party? These things happen. We'll try again next year for perfect. You're still my fucking valentine." This was stated with such maniacal glee that McCoy couldn't help but smile. To be such a demanding man in other areas, Kirk was surprisingly easy to shop for. He really would have been satisfied if McCoy had greeted him with nothing but a smile and a bow on Valentine's Day.

"Come on, let's get the whelp taken care of. Then we'll go back to the villa, engage in a little bit of hedonism, and you'll forget all about it."

McCoy watched as Kirk acquired some shackles from the locals, and bartered for a horse. McCoy was somewhat surprised at how gracefully that Kirk mounted the beast, as he hadn't known that he rode. He was further surprised when Kirk extended a hand to pull him up. Kirk pointed to the unconscious man on the ground and incited the locals. "Someone wake his worthless hide up?" A man with a very satisfied smirk came forward carrying a bucket that from the pungent smell of it contained things McCoy would really rather not think about. The man poured it over the boy's head and gave him a kick to the ribs.

"Wake up you slime, the Captain has other things to do today besides wait for your pathetic ass to wake up." The boy began to stir and was roughly pulled to his feet. "Not so tough now are ya boy? Without daddy here to protect you?"

"You, you can't do this. I have money! I'm powerful!" The kid's indignant wails grated on McCoy's nerves and he felt Kirk's body tighten. For all the talk that had gone around Starfleet about him milking his father's legacy and residual connections, Kirk had made it to where he was under the power of his own particular brand of brutality and brilliance. As such he had little patience for those who relied on family connections alone and thought that such things made them important.

Kirk fixed him with a stare from atop his horse. "So am I you little twit. And I don't give a shit how important you think you are."

"You can't do this to me!" Now the boy's voice descended to the whine of a petulant child. This in a way made McCoy very, very sad. Not that he had any reason to believe that this young man would improve should he get the chance to reach manhood, but still one never knew. And one thing was certain. The boy was going to die today for what he'd done. McCoy had been clearly marked, and Kirk would not, in fact could not allow such a trespass to go unchecked.

"Oh yes I can. You see your daddy is a big name on this insignificant little rock. With one call to Starfleet I can vaporize this insignificant little rock. Now who do you really think is going to win that particular pissing contest?"

The boy went pale and McCoy could tell the exact moment that he realized exactly how much trouble he was in. Kirk allowed him to think for a moment before having the man on the ground toss him the rope that ran between the boy's shackles, which he tied to the pommel of his saddle. "Keep up whelp, or I drag you. It makes no difference to me." With that he signaled the horse and they started off at a trot, leaving the boy to struggle to keep his feet as he ran along behind them, and McCoy to plaster himself to Kirk's back with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

The magistrate's home wasn't far, only about a mile or so, and it wasn't until they had turned into the driveway of the mansion that the boy had lost his footing. Kirk drug him the last 100 yards or so and left him lying on the ground as he called the boy's family out. His father looked like he was going to bluster, until he saw the Captain's insignia on Kirk's uniform, and the Kirk family crest on McCoy's sweater. "Captain Kirk to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"You magistrate should have taught your son that he shouldn't touch what explicitly does not belong to him. He attempted to take indecent liberties with my consort." The man took in the collar that marked McCoy as protected and the Kirk crest plainly visible on the collar of his sweater.

"My apologies Captain, my son has always been particularly dim. What might we do to make a mends for his transgression."

"The penalty within the Empire for a trespass of this magnitude is typically death."

The man paled, and as Kirk spoke McCoy's eyes were drawn to the small girl at his side. The child had tears in her eyes, and though she was too young to understand what indecent liberties that her brother might have taken, she knew that he was in very serious trouble. She looked no older than Joanna, yet still had a very real understanding of what death meant. You could see it in her eyes, the pain and impotent rage about being able to do nothing to save the brother who despite his faults had likely shown her some kindness at some point.

McCoy placed his fingers on Kirk's arm gently. When Kirk turned towards him he leaned in and indicated the child. "Jim she's just a child. No matter what her brother has done, she doesn't deserve to watch him die. He's a braggart and a blow hard, but he didn't realize I was yours."

"You want me to spare his life. Knowing what he would have done to you had I not shown up when I did?"

"I don't care what you do to him, not for his sake, but Jim look at her."

"You really want me to spare him?"

"Please, Jim?" McCoy looked at him with his soulful eyes, and he knew that if he killed the boy the good doctor would be in a mood all weekend, if not longer. And he'd said please so very, very prettily.

Looking between the tear filled eyes of the child and the hopeful look in McCoy's eyes, he sighed. It did grate on him to leave this man alive after what he would have done to McCoy. But there were ways to kill him later, and McCoy would never even have to know. "Alright McCoy, I'll spare the whelp. But I don't want to hear a peep of complaint out of you all weekend. No matter what, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." McCoy looked down, and did his best to look submissive, which Kirk had to admit needed work. But it was close enough, and even after almost a year it still sent a shiver of pleasure along his cock to hear McCoy call him sir.

He stepped over to the magistrate. "Your son is very, very lucky magistrate. My consort has convinced me that he would serve a better purpose to the Empire alive. He is going to be conscripted into the service of the Empire. So what will it be a ten year minimum of service on a ship of my choice, or the hangman's noose?"

"My son would be most grateful for the chance to serve the Empire. Won't you son?"

The boy nodded from where he had struggled to his knees. The little girl slowly walked over towards Kirk, shyly as if she was frightened of him. He crouched down onto eye level with her and smiled. "Hello there little one, you see that man over there?"

She nodded and he leaned in close to whisper. "Your brother did a very, very bad thing little one. And because that nice man didn't want to see him hurt, he's going to go on an adventure, to learn not to do bad things anymore. But he's going to be alright. Because that man over there wanted me to make sure of it, now why don't you go over there, and give him a hug? Give him a big hug and thank him. Can you do that?" She nodded solemnly and walked over to McCoy, her father's protests quieted with a look from Kirk.

She wrapped her little arms around his legs and squeezed while he put a hand on her silky soft hair. "Thank you." She had a high pitched sweet voice, with just the hint of a lisp, and it made McCoy miss his baby so much that he ached.

Kirk saw the lump in McCoy's throat from where he stood, and noticed that McCoy managed to choke down his tears quite well. He smiled and softly stroked her hair. "You're welcome darlin, you are most certainly welcome."

Kirk allowed McCoy to revel in the affection of the small girl, and made a mental note to make sure McCoy saw Joanna again at the soonest possible opportunity. If a vaguely reminiscent substitution brought out such beautiful emotions in the man, the real McCoy would be unforgettable. He nodded to the father. "Come on, we'll go to your office, and wait for the conscription papers." He looked to the battered boy. "Whelp, go wash off that stench, I'll not be wasting a uniform on someone that reeks."

As the two went into the office he allowed himself one final look at McCoy and the girl. The smile on McCoy's face was the rare joy filled one, and Kirk could accept letting the whelp live temporarily if it brought such joy to his consort. He saw the girl's father looking uncomfortably at the pair. "Don't worry magistrate, your child is perfectly safe. It is because of her that your worthless excuse for a son still draws breath. My consort did not want to see him executed, because it would hurt the little one."

The man looked at him perplexed. "Is that usual for a Starfleet officer?"

"Not particularly. But he is joined to me. I suppose one of us should have some semblance of mercy on occasion. Just to break the monotony. Besides, isn't a man supposed to indulge his consort on Valentine 's Day?"

AN: So there we have the start of a Valentine's story. After all what could be more fitting a gift for Kirk to give McCoy than to spare a life? As always thoughts and comments are appreciated.

Also Kirk feels very loved and appreciated, so thanks to all of you who reviewed the last few chapters of Through a Mirror Darkly. You've made Kirk very, very happy, and trust me all of us want Kirk to be happy. *looks at Kirk's pile of drawings and shudders* Trust me, we want him happy kids.

Next Chapter: How exactly did McCoy end up in those chains that we saw him in at the beginning of the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not own anything but my bones, and even they aren't worth very much. I don't make any money by writing this story, and it is pointless to sue me, as you can't get what I don't have.

AN: Some context for this story. This is set in the Through a Mirror Darkly series. Kirk and McCoy came to an arrangement a little less than a year ago, in which McCoy agreed to submit to Kirk in order for his family to be protected. The boys are celebrating their first Valentine's Day together.

My Bloody Valentine

Teris Xenite

It hadn't taken long for the boy's conscription papers to be ordered, and Kirk left him in the care of two of his security officers to ensure that he reached the transportation center in order to board the shuttle that would take him to his assignment. Kirk had commed the captain of the ship, a vessel patrolling the Kiligon border, and informed him that the boy was being sent to him. He added that his conscription was an attempt to teach him respect for his betters.

This among captains was code for 'this little bastard has pissed me off, but I don't have enough justification to kill him out right'. This led to the captain of the ship meting out punishments more severe than normal, and being particularly careless about the new recruit's safety. Given this it would be a miracle if the boy lived through the first year of his sentence.

Not of course that he had any intention of telling McCoy that. Even after all this time, his consort was strangely moral about murder. Had he killed the whelp while McCoy was under direct threat, then McCoy could justify it and wouldn't experience guilt. But when it came to retaliatory actions, McCoy still responded poorly to those, and after the backlash from Raines Kirk had taken the tact of simply removing the obstacle, and only telling McCoy that which he needed to know.

Of course it helped that he understood what McCoy had really been asking for when he wanted Kirk not to kill the boy in front of the girl. He had wanted Kirk to preserve her innocence, hence the speech that he'd given her about the brother being alright. Kirk knew that an accident in space, which is what would make it back to the whelp's family once the Captain of the ship had gotten rid of him, would be a very different experience for the girl than the execution of her brother, either in her line of sight or not.

So now for the cost of naught but a little bit of patience he had a happy consort, who had promised not to protest any of his plans for the weekend. Leaving the whelp to gather his things and say his goodbyes, Kirk went to collect his consort, who had easily been convinced to play a game with the little girl. She was all hugs and smiles as McCoy left, and Kirk felt the residual happiness practically oozing from his consort. He seemed more relaxed, and wore one of his rare true smiles. "Have a good time with the little one?"

"She's a very sweet little girl, reminds me a lot of Joanna when she was that age."

Kirk smiled and allowed his fingers to play with the ends of McCoy's hair, and then rest lightly on his neck above the collar. "I know you miss Joanna. I promise we'll see her again as soon as we get an assignment that isn't dangerous enough to give you hives at the thought of her being on ship or the next time we're remotely close to Earth."

McCoy smiled, and looked over at this man that had made him so damn nervous in the beginning. "Thank you Jim." Both of them knew that it was more than the promise of seeing his baby again that had McCoy thanking Jim. He seldom asked for anything, and though Kirk almost always granted his requests, it still seemed to surprise the man a bit when Kirk did what he asked.

Kirk smiled and cupped his cheek. "You're very welcome. I told you that I wanted to make you happy, and that all you had to do was ask. Yes, the thought of leaving the little bastard alive after what he'd intended to do irks me, and if he'd hurt you nothing would have kept me from killing him. But as he didn't, I'd rather make you happy. Even if it does mean that the useless lump of flesh continues to draw breath for a little while longer."

"A little while longer?" McCoy looked at him with his head tilted slightly, and Kirk cursed himself for not remembering how very perceptive the man could be at times. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Bones, the boy was stupid enough to touch you while you wore my family crest, and marks indicating you were protected. Do you really think that he's going to make it very far before he pisses off someone else? Some who doesn't have a compassionate consort with a soft spot for brown eyed little girls?"

"When you put it that way, no probably not. And it may not make a difference in the long run, and I know that the Sara Beth will end up learning the truth about the world soon enough. Still I do appreciate that it wasn't today." The I didn't want her to lose her innocence because of me remained unspoken, but Kirk heard it loud and clear.

"You'd be amazed at what those two little words will get you McCoy." McCoy thought on that statement for a moment, it was as Jim's mother and Uhura had said that it would be. Save letting him go, Jim denied him nothing. All he had to do was let go of his pride enough to ask, a simple 'please, Jim' and the most feared Captain in the fleet crumbled. It wasn't even as if he was manipulating Jim per say, Kirk knew exactly when McCoy was utilizing his influence. So far however, Kirk had been happy enough that McCoy trusted him enough now to ask for the things that he wanted or needed that he had never turned down one of McCoy's requests.

McCoy however was wise enough to never make such a request in front of other crewmembers and only used the magic words on special occasions. He couldn't under any circumstances make Kirk appear weak or horrendous consequences would follow. And he wouldn't want to use power too frequently lest it lose its effectiveness. As it was he asked for things so infrequently that Jim tended to bend over backwards to give him what he asked for on the rare occasion that he did so, and he had every intention of keeping it that way. And though he'd never admit it, there was a small sort of thrill that went through him every time Kirk granted one of his requests.

By this point they had reached the horse and McCoy stood waiting for Jim to mount up. "I think you're going to be up front this time, come on I'll give you a leg up." McCoy had some limited experience with horses, and with Jim's help managed to get himself seated without too much difficulty. Kirk then smoothly mounted behind him and circling his arms around McCoy grabbed the reins with a gentle hand. He signaled the horse, and they began making their way to the villa that they were staying in for the week. Kirk kept the horse at a slow pace, and the motion was smoothing to them both, as Kirk took the opportunity to enjoy the feel of McCoy's warm body pressed to his own.

He smiled into McCoy's neck as he hummed under the soft kiss that he placed there. "I may have to start pardoning more people if it's going to put you in such a good mood Bones." McCoy responded by tilting his head to the side providing Kirk with better access. "Then again, it was worth it to see you with that little girl. It's a shame we can't have one of our own, you're damn good with kids McCoy."

McCoy raised his eyebrow. "Did you just say that if it were possible you'd want children with me?"

"And why wouldn't I, they'd be beautiful, intelligent, and you'd look damn fine holding my child."

"All excellent reasons to bring a child into this world." McCoy said voice thick with sarcasm. "Children aren't a fashion accessory Jim. We can't have one just because you have a caretaker fetish."

"I don't have a fetish. It's very specific, you're wonderful with children, and the side of you that I get to see when you're around them is sexy as all hell. Almost makes me wish that they'd perfected that male pregnancy procedure in the 21st century."

"I could look into it if you're serious. But as far as I'm aware the only thing running is surrogacy, or the artificial womb. The first is a legal nightmare, and the second, well I wouldn't want any child of mine growing in a tangle of wires and silicon. Just seems unnatural."

"You're right of course. Shame though. You really are good with children, and I can't say I'd turn down the opportunity to spoil you for nine months."

"You do realize that I would be cranky as all hell during most of this? And it would probably lead to you wanting to strangle me instead, right?"

"I would never strangle you, gag perhaps, but strangle never. Though there are perks to having you all to myself. If we had children it would be very difficult for us to go the whole weekend without seeing another soul. And that's just what I'm planning for the next three days. I share you enough with the crew when we're on missions. The next few days are all about you, me, and whatever horizontal or vertical surface that looks interesting at the time."

"You're incorrigible." The tone was an affectionate scolding, and Jim smiled at how far they'd come. In the beginning McCoy'd had some twisted idea that he wanted him all meek and mild and contrary to his nature. Kirk was glad that he'd finally gotten McCoy to understand and trust that Kirk wanted him snark, sarcasm , and all. Of course said snark and sarcasm normally led to Kirk backing McCoy into the nearest wall and kissing him breathless until he forgot exactly what he'd been pissed off about in the first place.

McCoy groaned as Kirk started sucking his neck and palming his dick through his pants. McCoy would have blushed had there been anyone around to see them, but by this point they'd turned onto the access road that led to the villa. Kirk's nimble fingers traced the outline of McCoy's cock, and circled the tip where wetness was beginning to gather. "Feels like you like my incorrigibility, McCoy." A sharp nip of teeth at a particularly sensitive spot on McCoy's neck and McCoy bucked into the hand still caressing him and moaned.

Kirk brought the horse to a stop and swung down off of his mount, leaving McCoy to clutch at the pommel of the saddle and blink owlishly at the removal of both the warm body at his back and the stimulating hands on his dick. "Come on Bones. It's time to get this party started." He offered McCoy a hand and steadied him as he found his footing. Once he looked stable enough to walk, Kirk gestured for him to follow him. They reached the porch, and Kirk stopped, turned and held his hand up to McCoy. "Strip. Everything but the collar stays here."

McCoy looked at him confused, but didn't question, as he'd already given up that right for the weekend. Besides it wasn't particularly unusual for Kirk to want him naked. It was however unusual for him to want McCoy to wear the collar when they were alone. Once McCoy stood naked before him, Kirk grabbed his shoulder and steered him into the house with a single minded focus. He marched him straight into the shower, turned the water up full blast and had McCoy stand under it while he stripped himself and grabbed a rough looking sponge and some soap.

While it wasn't unusual for Kirk to play with him in the shower, this single minded focus on scrubbing every available inch of McCoy's skin was new. McCoy opened his mouth to ask what was going on, and then again remembering his promise closed his mouth with a sigh. Kirk caught the movement and met McCoy's eyes. "Wondering what's going on?" McCoy nodded, and Kirk's smile was dark. "Those goons manhandled you Bones, and that worthless bastard had his hands all over you. I damn well intend to scrub their touch from you before I take you into my bed."

Kirk's hands again came to play with McCoy's shaft, and soapy hands stroked his balls, and wander to his ass. "And after that I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your name, that you forget everything but how good it feels to be dancing on the knife's edge just before you come. Then I'm going to make you come over and over again. Until you forget everything but how very, very good it feels to be mine."

Kirk washed off McCoy's body, and abandoned his dick. He stepped out of the shower, leaving McCoy trembling under the spray. Then he returned, and grabbing McCoy's shoulder, turned him towards the wall of the shower. He pushed McCoy's shoulder until he was bent double, and grabbing his hips widened McCoy's stance to improve his access to McCoy's hole. "Hold onto your ankles." Lubed fingers darted around his entrance, and McCoy felt a slick tube sliding into him instead of Jim's fingers like he'd expected.

"Wh-" He bit off the question before the first word could sound. He bit his lip cursing the fact that he couldn't even remember such a simple promise.

Kirk froze and tisked. "Now, now McCoy we had an agreement. If I spared the whelp, you'd accept my plans for you this weekend without complaint. Now no more questions from you. If I hear anything but my name or god's I'll gag you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." He checked the positioning of the tube, and then gave the bag of fluid connected to the tube a squeeze, filling McCoy's bowels with warm water. This filling continued for a moment, and McCoy felt himself clench around the tube to keep from embarrassing himself. Once the bag was empty and McCoy felt uncomfortably full, Kirk removed the tube and steered him towards the toilet. McCoy managed to make it there but only just, and gasped at the feeling of release. Kirk flushed the toilet and led McCoy back to the shower for one final rubdown, with Kirk paying special attention to McCoy's still twitching hole.

When he finished he turned the water off, and then wrapped McCoy in a towel. "I know that was unpleasant, but you'll be grateful for it later." Once they were dry, Kirk led McCoy to the bed room, and indicated for him to stand at the foot of the bed while Kirk looked in the toy chest. He returned a moment later with a pair of padded leather cuffs similar to the ones that Kirk used on McCoy from time to time. Kirk took one of McCoy's wrists in his hand and pressed his lips to the pulse point that hammered there beneath McCoy's skin. He fastened the cuff around McCoy's wrist leaving just enough room to prevent the leather from cutting into McCoy's tender skin. He repeated this on the other wrist, and pointed to the bed.

McCoy lay back as he'd been instructed and soon felt the bed dip beneath Kirk's weight. He grabbed one of the cuffs and affixed a chain to the ring attached to the cuff. Then he threaded this cuff through the iron work of the head board and leaving a short length of chain between the two fastened it to the other cuff. "There now, that's much better. Can't have you wandering off on your own, now can we? It gets you in too much trouble."

Kirk stroked McCoy's jaw and kissed him first gently, and then with growing passion as his hands wandered the bound man's form. Kirk's fingers grazed McCoy's cock which had begun to rise to the occasion somewhere between with rough growls of possession and the soft kisses that preceded the cuffs. Kirk chuckled as McCoy's hips jumped towards the teasing touch. "Now what ever shall I do with such a fine man in my bed?"

As McCoy writhed beneath him he placed wet kisses from McCoy's neck, down his chest, and over his stomach, stopping to rest over McCoy's length, letting his moist breath taunt the bound man. He smirked then and glee filled eyes met McCoy's. "I'm sure I can think of something." And then Kirk's hot mouth descended and McCoy's whole world narrowed to the white hot jolts of pleasure that engulfed him as Kirk's talented tongue teased him. It was, McCoy knew, going to be a very, very long weekend.

AN: Hi ya'll. I hope everyone had as much fun on Valentine 's Day as our boys seem to be having. I hope also that everyone enjoys this, and lets me know what you think about the hints into where the boys end up. Also a shout out to swamud3a for whom this fic is written, Happy Belated Birthday! I was hoping to have the beginning of the hot bit posted in time for some birthday reading for you my dear, but life got in the way. Hopefully you'll accept a late gift, in favor of more Badass Kirk.

Next Time: Kirk has McCoy exactly where he wants him. And McCoy's not complaining one bit ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not own anything but my bones, and even they aren't worth very much. I don't make any money by writing this story, and it is pointless to sue me, as you can't get what I don't have.

AN: Some context for this story. This is set in the Through a Mirror Darkly series. Kirk and McCoy came to an arrangement a little less than a year ago, in which McCoy agreed to submit to Kirk in order for his family to be protected. The boys are celebrating their first Valentine's Day together.

My Bloody Valentine

Teris Xenite

Kirk pulled his head up from McCoy cock, his eyes shining and a satisfied smirk on his face. "Since it's Valentine's Day and you've managed to put me into a very good mood, you have permission to come at will. All weekend long, anytime that you can and want to come, do. I'm looking forward to seeing how many times I can hear that sexy little gasp of yours, so don't hold back on me. Do you understand?"

McCoy moaned as Kirk punctuated this question with a fisting of his dick which continued while he was trying to speak. "Yes sir, I understand." Kirk grinned almost predatorily at the breathless need evident in McCoy's voice.

"Already so very hungry for me aren't you McCoy? If it wasn't for the fact that magnificent mind of yours would atrophy, and you'd be absolutely miserable to be around if you couldn't burn off some of that brilliance on the poor bastards in Med Bay, I'd keep you like this in my quarters all the time. Spread open, ready and eager for my hands, my mouth, and my cock."

While the actual application of the threat would terrify him, the image that the statement called to mind made McCoy groan, and his cock twitched in Kirk's hands. "You like that idea don't you? That's good, because you're going to have a taste of that this weekend. I plan to keep you bound and naked for the next three days. All you've got to do is feel, and make those sweet little noises that I like so much. Can you handle that?"

"Oh hell, yes." McCoy gasped as Kirk proceeded to make him whimper as his skilled fingers played with his balls and stroked the skin at the head of his cock.

"This place has fabulous gardens, and a cliff where you can see the ocean. You're gonna look so pretty stretched out in the grass, panting and moaning for me. I'd say that we'd fool around in the sand, but in my experience that just leads to bad things." Kirk kissed McCoy's hip and continued making McCoy writhe. "I can just see it now, you're going to have an absolutely perfect tan when we get back on ship. And I'm the only one who's going to know that it extends here," Kirk nipped and sucked low on McCoy's pelvis, "and here." McCoy gasped as Kirk grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze.

"You know I was thinking, what can I get my consort for Valentine's Day? I mean I couldn't go with the traditional enemy's heart on a plate. You know, with you being so fucking touchy about me killing people for you and all." Kirk rolled his eyes good naturedly at him, and though the words were pointed the teasing was affectionate. Kirk did occasionally warn him that his compassion was likely to get him killed, or that he really did need to get over the whole being upset about murder thing. But when it counted like earlier today, Kirk showed that he respected McCoy's reverence for life. And he allowed him the occasional indulgence of sparing those who by all rights should have died, just because it made him happy.

"But since I happened to be the only Captain in the fleet with a consort who doesn't want at least half of the people on the ship dead, I had to be creative. Which isn't an issue, cause you're totally worth the effort, but shopping for you is a bitch."

"That's because you've already bought me half the known universe." McCoy grumbled, digging up the old argument that they kept having that Kirk was far too extravagant when it came to giving McCoy gifts. Ironically enough it was exactly that reaction that drove Kirk to continue giving McCoy gifts. Unlike other relationships where he'd known that gifts were expected of him on a frequent basis, McCoy was always so surprised when Kirk gave him anything.

It had taken the better part of a year, but Kirk was finally starting to chase the edge of doubt that showed up in McCoy's eyes when he received gifts or any of the other good things that Kirk had promised him. The question of whether or not he deserved the attention and the adoration that Kirk showered him with was slowly fading. To Kirk's amusement though the protests remained, though the vehemence with which they were delivered had decreased over time.

Kirk smiled at McCoy and cupped his cheek running his thumb over McCoy lips, effectively silencing any further protest. "We've been over this McCoy, I like getting you presents." Kirk's smile faded as he brushed his fingers lightly over the bruised jaw. "I don't like seeing you like this though. Where's your dermal mender?"

"How do you know that I brought one? This was supposed to be a peaceful vacation remember?"

Kirk snorted at that and gave him a meaningful look. "That's about as likely to happen with the two of us as me spouting wings and flying. And as you, my dear consort, are ever the fucking Boy Scout who won't hit the head without access to appropriate medical gear. So spill, where is it?"

McCoy had to be honest, he was still the slightest bit surprised when Kirk summarized his behavior so accurately. Maybe Jocelyn had ruined any belief that he'd ever had that someone would really be interested in his own particular quirks and idiosyncrasies, or maybe he was still shocked that a man like Kirk would take the time. Whatever the case might be he couldn't deny that Jim knew him perhaps better than anyone ever had, sometimes anticipating what he needed before he himself realized it. The thought of how deeply this man cared for him, even if he'd never give him the words humbled him, and so he ceased his banter. "Bedside table, second drawer under the padd."

Kirk shifted and opened the drawer removing the device with a fluid movement. His eyes didn't leave McCoy's as he set the machine to work and McCoy found that he was distracted from the mild stinging of the repair process by the look of aggravated concern in the blue orbs. In short order McCoy's bruise was faded, and the pain that had just begun to make him aware of its presence as the adrenaline faded had dissipated. Kirk hummed in satisfaction as he brushed his thumb over the newly healed skin.

"Much better, you're mine. The only marks that you're ever gonna have are the ones that I put on you." Kirk's lips crashed into his and the violence of the kiss expressed all the things that Kirk would never admit to. The fierceness of his need to protect McCoy, the fear of what would have happened had he been only moments later finding him, and the fright that accompanied the knowledge that not even he could protect McCoy from all that might do him harm. All these things were compressed into the passionate kiss that McCoy found himself receiving.

"Going to put you on a fucking leash, never let you out of my sight." It had taken some time before McCoy had learned to interpret the words 'you're mine' as 'I love you', and 'can't leave you alone for a fucking minute' as 'don't fucking scare me like that'. However, now versed in the anger and fanatical possessiveness of James T. Kirk, he was able to translate the sentiment to something along the lines of: I was fucking terrified that something had happened to you when I couldn't find you, and I should have done more to see to it that you were safe.

In almost a year Kirk had never once said that he loved McCoy. McCoy knew that unless one of them were dying that the chances of that particular four letter word crossing Kirk's lips were slim. Not that he wasn't affectionate, he was. In fact if you knew what to look for the man wore his heart on his sleeve. And right now McCoy knew that Kirk was regretting letting him go off alone, even though he'd taken all the reasonable precautions that he could, and that there was no way he could have know. "Not your fault you know."

"If not mine then whose fault is it? I'm supposed to protect you. And because I was complacent, and didn't think there was any way you could possibly get into trouble in this sleepy little town, you got hurt. Whose fault is it if not mine? I should never have let you out of my sight."

"You had no way of knowing that there would be an idiot who wouldn't have the sense god gave a goose." McCoy knew that later the fear would come, the fog of protective numbness would fade and he'd twitch and shake and shudder at the thought of what would have happened if Kirk had arrived a few minutes later than he had. For the moment however, he was content to float on a sea of denial, and let himself feel only that joy that accompanied Kirk's touches. That is if he could ever get his lover to stop with the recriminations and get on with the sexual part of the evening.

"It's alright. You saved me, not for the first time from people who wanted to hurt me. Now, can we please forget that little bastard and his friends? I'm going to have to be offended if you keep thinking about other men while you're in bed with me." McCoy gave him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow, and Kirk finally seemed to relax a bit.

"Well far be it from me to offend my consort. I suppose I should make it up to you. I wonder how I might do that." Kirk paused for a moment looking at his bound mate and spent a moment being thankful that he'd not been further delayed in finding him. As satisfying as killing the people who hurt McCoy was, he'd prefer not to have the need to do so. He greatly preferred his consort unscathed. He let his body drape over McCoy's feeling the steady solid warmth beneath him that assured him that the man was real. Then he laid his hand above McCoy's steady heartbeat.

After a moment allowing himself the comfort of simply taking in the man's presence, he allowed his fingers and hands to start moving. Kirk had after all intended to make McCoy gasp and moan as many times as he could before he had to return to the world of time tables, work shifts, and uppity alien races to conquer. Now was after all as good a time as any to start.

The hand that had rested softly above McCoy's heart began to toy with the sensitive nipple and his lips pressed against the leaping pulse in McCoy's throat. He'd discovered early in their relationship that McCoy's nipples were almost painfully responsive, and as always McCoy hips ground against his as he pinched and rolled the tender nub between his fingers. "You like that don't you sweetheart?" He smirked against McCoy's neck as he groaned in answer.

Then proceeded to lick and nibble his way to the pebbled flesh. His lips and tongue teased McCoy to the point of whimpering and gasping, and Kirk enjoyed the feeling of McCoy's hips grinding into him seeking some kind of relief. Of course he also enjoyed holding himself just far enough out of reach that McCoy's efforts only brought the most fleeting of satisfaction. "So very sensitive aren't they? One of these days I'm going to pierce them for you."

He halfway expected McCoy to shy from that thought, but instead his hips rocked underneath him straining for some additional stimulation as his cock twitched. "Like that idea don't you, Bones? It'd make them even more sensitive than they already are. I bet you like the idea of your uniform shirt rubbing up against them while you're sitting in those boring staff meetings that Starfleet mandates?" As he spoke Kirk's fingers manipulated the sensitized flesh, and Kirk undulated allowing McCoy the occasional satisfying brush against Kirk's hips.

"I can see it now, you squirming on the chair, with me the only one knowing exactly why. You'd be at least half hard all the time, maybe more judging by the way you pant for me with just a little pinch." He grasped McCoy's cock and worried the enflamed head with his thumb. McCoy whimpered as Kirk continued stroking his cock, and then Kirk leaned down to his chest and gave McCoy's nipple a sharp nip which provided Kirk with the first of those tale tell gasps that he enjoyed so much.

Kirk watched in satisfaction as McCoy convulsed, trembling and straining as far as his bonds would allow. While he rode out the afterglow Kirk's lips traced a path down McCoy's chest, across his hips, and arrived at the tightly muscled globes of McCoy's ass. He brought McCoy's legs over his shoulder, and spread McCoy's cheeks exposing his well cleaned entrance. McCoy felt the ghost of hot breath against the area and tensed, an action that increased in intensity as he felt the first tentative stroke of Kirk's tongue.

"Jim?" McCoy asked questioningly.

Kirk looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Bones? Is there a problem?" He watched McCoy struggle with the frustration at not being able to protest this action, under the threat of a gag which he hated. Although Kirk had said that he only wanted to hear his name or God's he wasn't specific as to which three of his names that McCoy could use, still leaving him the option to protest if he really felt that strongly about this, which Kirk thought he might given his status as CMO. As no further protest was forthcoming Kirk leaned in and ran his tongue over his quivering entrance. McCoy's hips twitched and he gasped loudly. "Feels good doesn't?"

McCoy struggled with the idea for a moment, worrying his lip with his teeth before speaking. Finally he seemed unable to resist the warning that spilled forth. "Do you have any idea how many different diseases you could have just caught? You do know I can't treat you when I'm tied up, don't you?"

Kirk chuckled, and stroked his side gently. While he was sure that other complaints had crossed McCoy's mind before that one, it was hard to fault him for his concern. Especially when he noted that he was worried that something would happen to Kirk while he couldn't help him. "Don't worry Bones, I've taken care of that. That solution I used earlier will take care of anything nasty that might be lurking around. I knew otherwise you'd get all prickly on me, now lie back and enjoy."

He skimmed his fingers down McCoy's thighs and buried his head between them kissing and laving McCoy's hole. As much as he wanted to resist on principal, McCoy found himself gasping in pleasure. The hot wet tongue felt truly amazing as it stroked the skin, and then Kirk pointed it and thrust it inside of him and all semblance of resistance was lost. Kirk's hands kneaded McCoy's ass and he applied himself more vigorously as McCoy started to whimper and moan.

Kirk's lips quirked up in a smile as McCoy clenched around him. He'd wanted to try this with McCoy for some time now, knowing that the man would put on one hell of a show once he got used to the idea. However, as far as they had come since the beginning of their association, there were still some things that McCoy was skittish about. Perhaps it was his training as a doctor, or maybe he'd become a doctor because of his innate germaphobia. Either way there were some lines, like this one, that Kirk hadn't pushed him to cross yet.

In some ways the little brat had served a purpose, because had he not spared him he was certain that he and McCoy would have had a much longer conversation about this. However, McCoy had given his word not to protest, and he normally kept his word in those situations. He hadn't actually even really protested, merely questioned, and even that token resistance had faded once Kirk had reassured him that he'd taken all proper precautions. Granted, Kirk hadn't been absolutely paranoid about disease transmission before he'd started sleeping with his doctor, but he'd still been careful enough to know that care needed to be used in this particular activity.

He had been a bit more cautious than he would have been had he not been sleeping with McCoy, in deference to the man's near paranoia about diseases. It had totally been worth the extra preparation to see the look of bliss on McCoy's face though. His eyes were half lidded, his lips moist and slightly parted, and his head was thrown back extending the length of his neck. There was a light flush to his cheeks, and beads of sweat had started collecting along his hair line from the exertion that Kirk was putting him through. For all his earlier discomfort he was rapidly hardening under Kirk's ministrations, and Kirk reached a hand up to roll McCoy's balls in his fingers.

The gasps and groans increased in speed and intensity, and with the combined efforts of his tongue and fingers Kirk had McCoy teetering on the edge in short order. He continued working until he felt McCoy's balls tighten and then he pulled back so that he could more closely watch McCoy's face as he came. When his rapture was spent, McCoy sagged back against the bed and panted looking at Kirk through an almost drugged gaze. "That was fucking amazing."

This drew a full bodied laugh from Kirk and he shook his head as he looked down affectionately at McCoy. "One of these days you're going to learn to trust me on these things McCoy." He patted McCoy's chest and rose from the bed. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

McCoy looked pointedly at his chained hands and then rolled his eyes. Kirk smiled at him, and bowed slightly in acquiescence to his point. Then he proceeded to the bathroom, and after a moment McCoy heard water running. Before he could begin to chill as the sweat of their encounter dried upon him Kirk returned breath smelling of toothpaste and mouthwash, carrying a cool wet towel. He employed his newly clean mouth to explore the contours of McCoy's mouth while he ran the cool cloth over McCoy.

"Doing alright Valentine?" Kirk's eyes sparkled with glee at the question, and McCoy could see him as quite possibly the most obscene Cupid ever known. He was happy, which McCoy was smart enough to acknowledge as being a very good thing.

"You're going to be the death of my one of these days kid, but at least I'll go happy."

"We've talked about this. You're not that old McCoy, just grumpy as hell. Which I have to admit never fails to make me want to fuck a smile onto your face."

"I'm waiting." McCoy retorted while Kirk proceeded to lubricate his cock, and nestle it up to McCoy's still very relaxed entrance. He sighed at Kirk's slow, methodical insertion, and wiggled his hips in greeting once Kirk was fully seated within him.

"Now McCoy, you know that I always keep my promises. Ready to smile for me?"

McCoy frowned at him, giving him a particularly pained grimace. "I don't know. I'm feeling mighty disagreeable. I think that you might have your work cut out for you."

"Mh, good thing I love a challenge then isn't it?" Kirk proceeded to rise to the occasion with an enthusiasm that McCoy would have laughed at had he been able to draw enough breath. However, all things being considered he was doing his best just to be able to gasp and pant between the fevered kisses, the heated touches, and the rhythmic thrusts. As Kirk did indeed keep his word bringing a satisfied smile to McCoy's face, the bound man mused that there were far better things to receive on Valentine's Day than flowers or hearts.

AN: Hi ya'll sorry that it's been so long between updates. McCoy balked on this one, ranting about Hepatitis A, E-coli and the like, so in the event that you're going to try rimming, make sure you do so safely, so that McCoy doesn't kill me in my sleep. Now, I'm not going to promise another chapter of this one at the moment. I'd kinda of intended this piece to be a short little preview into how the boys look a little further along in their relationship. And aside from smut for smut sake, I don't really see the need to continue this, as that goal has been accomplished. If there is something you feel hasn't been addressed, feel free to try to convince me that there needs to be another chapter.

**A final proofread will be done in the coming weeks, and as a reminder any spelling corrections or grammar complaints can be sent through personal message, or not at all.** An additional reminder to individuals who feel the need to disregard this request, I don't get paid for this, I'm not a professional writer, nor do I claim to be. The only reward I get out of this, aside from my own satisfaction in writing these pieces is the feedback I get from readers. As such to disregard a reasonable request is rude, and I'm sure none of you would be intentionally rude, now would you?

For those whom the above note does not apply, I thank you wholeheartedly for reading, and ask that you let me know what you thought of the boy's Valentine's day! Look for an update to Through A Mirror Darkly within the next few days.


End file.
